


Nobody Will Believe You

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Genital Slurs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, jesse needs to calm the fuck down, slightly transphobic use of words?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse never got along with the new kid ever since he joined Blackwatch; always acted like a brat, like he was more important than anyone just because he had higher abilities considering his new body. He hated this kid but god, something about him just riled him up, maybe he had to put this kid in his place.





	Nobody Will Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the tags, this story covers some very sensitive topics and could very well offend certain people.  
> Please be careful and do not read this if it will make you uncomfortable, you've been warned.

They were at it again, bickering and fighting as usual,  _right_ in the middle of the hallway where they were  _not supposed to_ , as Gabe had told them numerous times; they didn't seem to want to listen to their boss either way. Jesse, being still in his early twenties and hormones raging at an accelerating rate, he had overreacted when Genji accidentally bumped into him in the hallway on his way to Dr. Ziegler's office for his daily checkup, considering his body was still new. Currently, he had Genji pinned to the wall, both gloved hands pressed hard against his shoulders, yelling in his face about how he knew Genji was out to get him, or make him look like an idiot, something stupid along those lines.

 

"I know what yer doin', and it ain't gonna work!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

 

When Genji attempted to protest, he pulled Genji's shoulders away from the wall, only to  _slam_ him back into it, making the cyborg grunt and flinch from the painful impact. Jesse narrowed his eyes at the younger man beneath him, with scolding brown eyes that could burn right through you.

He ground his teeth together, seething through his teeth and digging his fingers into one scarred flesh shoulder, and the other into a dark cybernetic shoulder, "You've always been tryna steal my place, ain't ya.. y'think just cause' yer new, all cool with that high tech new body of yours, that yer better than me, huh?! That it?!" He really never knew how to control his voice volume.

Genji's face was blank behind his faceplate, eyes lidded and brows raised ever so slightly, even just by that, Jesse could very well see his expression was very unamused. The ninja let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before looking off to the side slightly, uninterested in what Jesse had to say; he was acting cocky as usual.

"McCree, really, I do not know what you're talking about," He turned his head to look back at him, "I do not know what gave you this idea, but really, you are acting like a child; and that is coming from someone who is younger than you." He swatted Jesse's hand away from his shoulder and shoved him back, keeping his eyes on the former Deadlock member in front of him.

This is  _exactly_ what Jesse hated about this kid; he always acted so cocky and professional, like he knew everything and wasn't impressed by anything. He pressed his lips together firmly and stared down the cyborg in front of him, who paid him no interest at all and left with a turn on his heel, leaving Jesse alone in the empty hallway. Oh yeah, he definitely had to put this kid in his place.

 

-

 

Later that day, both Gabe and Jesse - who was practically brought against his will - were in Dr. Ziegler's office, watching the way Angela would look over Genji's body so carefully, to see if there were any spots that needed to be repaired or upgraded, she was definitely very focused with her work. Jesse leaned back against the wall, slouched and a scowl painted over his face, one leg lifted to rest his boot against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest; he basically just looked like he was pouting.

He didn't want to be here, but Gabe insisted that he did, knowing how him and Genji were not close at all whatsoever, he wanted more chances for the two of them to be together and  _hopefully,_ for the love of god, start to get along.

Genji was seated on the counter beside Angela's tools and whatnot, the woman in front of him taking a look at his hands and the way his shurikens would be delivered through his forearm. She turned his arm over to look at the underside of his forearm and ran her fingers along it, "Have you felt any blockage recently with your attacks? As in feeling as though your shurikens were coming out slowly or messily?" She looked up at the man with a raised brow.

Genji furrowed his own and looked down at his arm, "I'm.. not sure. I wouldn't know what they are meant to feel like naturally so I can not say whether or not they are working properly." He replied with a quiet voice. Angela nodded and leaned over to the side to quickly write some things down on her notepad.

Jesse let out a scoff and tilted his head back, "Psh, the hell are you gonna do with them stupid things? We're gonna go out on a mission and all ya gonna be doin' is tossin' stars at people. You really think yo-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Genji jerked his arm away from Angela, causing her to step back, startled, as he swiftly tossed one of his shurikens right beside Jesse's head, shutting the man up instantly.

He smirked at Jesse's wide-eyed expression and the way he froze up, practically seeing his life flash before his eyes. Genji let out a snarky chuckle and sat up straight, pushing his arm back out again for Angela as he spoke with attitude lingering in the tone of his voice, "You underestimate me, McCree, but they are not stars, they are shurikens, and when used correctly, can be  _very deadly._ " The tone in his voice lowered on those last words, and Jesse shamefully felt his pants tighten up just at that.

Jesse felt the need to speak again to defend himself, but the man sitting beside him on one of the chairs, leaned back with his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other raised his hand to silence him. Gabe let out a low sigh, "Just drop it, Jesse, you really need to stop picking fights with him all of the time." He looked at him from the corner of his eye, raising a brow, "The least you can do is just attempt to  _ignore_ him if you hate him so much, instead of constantly trying to cause trouble." He looked back towards Angela and Genji, while Jesse just growled in a response and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

 

-

 

Yesterday had been a long day; when Genji had finished with his checkup, Jesse met him in the hallway  _again_ to yell at him for 'embarrassing' him in Angela's office, he always found an excuse just to raise his voice right in Genji's face. Of course, Gabe was there to break them up and scold Jesse  _again_ for acting like such a brat,  ** _again_**. Now, Jesse was in his room down in Blackwatch's quarters, sleeping in his small one-person, thin mattressed bed.

It was uncomfortable, but he somehow managed to sleep peacefully in it; considering he did come from a place where he would usually end up sleeping on the ground, it was probably a lot better. There was a light knock to his door, which he didn't wake up to respond to, a light snore just left his slightly parted lips.

When the second knock came, and there was still no answer, the person on the other side just decided to open it themselves. Surprisingly, it was Genji who had opened the door, and he slowly peeked his head in, "McCree? Are you awake?" He asked quietly, slowly stepping into the messy bedroom. There we clothes everywhere, Jesse's boots tossed lazily to the side and his hat was hanging off of his nightstand, and other pieces of different clothing carelessly thrown all over the place, which probably hadn't even been washed in weeks.

Genji cringed at the thought of it and his eyes focused on the man in the bed, which was placed in the corner of the room.

His body was turned onto his stomach and half covered by the thin blanket, and the white tank top he was wearing was slightly riding up his back, showing off a bit of his perfectly tanned skin. Jesse was very attractive, there was no doubt about that, but Genji never took the time to focus on that, he only focused on the work that needed to be done, he wasn't like how he used to be back in Hanamura, when he was a reckless teenager; now, he took things more seriously.. surprisingly enough.

"McCree." Genji spoke up a bit more when he wandered over to the bed, hoping his voice alone would help awake the man; which it did not, which wasn't surprising in the slightest. He sighed and leaned over, pressing his hands to Jesse's back and shaking him, "McCree, wake up." He spoke in a normal tone, not bothering to stay quiet for Jesse's sake.

Jesse stirred in his sleep and let out a light grunt in response, still not awake but he was definitely getting uncomfortable. Genji sighed once more and rolled his eyes, shaking the man a bit harder, "McCree. It's time t-" He was cut off by an irritated voice, "The fuck do you want." He spoke roughly.

Genji took in a deep breath and stood up straight, "Gabriel sent me to wake you." He spoke calmly, and Jesse huffed, "Oh yeah? The fuck does he want?" He spoke with attitude, of course. Genji raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, "He said you have slept for long enough and you need to get to work, he would have done it himself but he said that I should go considering we need to have more.. 'alone time' together in order to get along."

Jesse furrowed his brows at the response Genji gave him, although it wasn't visible considering his head was still turned to face the wall. "Well if he wants me awake so badly, he can come and get me up himself." He smirked to himself and shut his eyes again.

Genji narrowed his eyes and leaned down to shake him again, "You're making this difficult, just get up and get the day over with." Jesse didn't respond. "McCree, come on." Jesse still didn't respond. Genji let out one last huff and shook him again, "Would you stop being so stubborn and just-"

At that, Genji's eyes widened when his body was suddenly pulled down with a hard force against the hard mattress, and Jesse loomed over him, looking huge compared to himself, he was almost scary at this angle,  _almost._ Genji took in a deep breath, trying to sit up but he was pressed back down, large hands gripping his wrists hard against the mattress, "McCree, what are y-" He was silenced by a hand around his throat, and he gasped in for breath, his hand now free and he used it to grip onto Jesse's wrist, eyes still wide but he was wincing from his airway being blocked so forcefully.

Jesse's eyes were dark and narrowed, the tone in his voice getting deeper, "You talk.. way too fuckin' much," His eyes wandered over Genji's fearful looking face, and stopped right on the sight of his lips, parted and still gasping for air. Jesse let out an intimidating chuckle, which only made Genji begin to shake, "And I think I know how to shut you up." He reached over to place his fingers at the back of Genji’s head on each side and pressed into the area that released his faceplate, steam rising from the now exposed area once it was removed.

The younger man froze at the words that were spoken, and he instantly started thrashing his legs around from underneath Jesse, tilting his head back as he raised his voice, "Gabriel! Someone! He-" His voice was silenced by a large hand smacked over his mouth, practically staying glued there. Jesse scooted up a bit more until he was sitting on Genji's chest, and used his other hand to shove Genji's wrists underneath his knees so he could pin them there to the mattress; it was painful on Genji's part, but Jesse? He could give less fucks about how Genji felt right now.

Once Genji's hands were pinned and unable to move under the larger man's weight, he used his now free hand to hook his thumb under the waistband of his sweatpants and lazily tug them down passed his hips, just enough to let his hardened cock bounce free, he let out a relieved sigh once the cool air hit it.

His deep brown eyes, smothered in lust and fire gazed over the younger man beneath him, which was practically terrifying alone. Genji continued to wriggle around underneath him in an attempt to break free, it was impossible.

The gunslinger took in a deep breath and leaned down, bringing his hand away slightly from Genji's mouth, but hooked his thumb in passed his lips and pressed it down against the soft tongue inside, speaking softly, but not gently, "If you bite me, my dick is gonna end up bein' my  _gun,_ understand?" He wasn't kidding either, the venom laced in his voice was _very_ audible. However, Genji didn't respond, he didn't want to listen to anything Jesse had to say to him.

Jesse didn't wait for a response, quickly taking his chance to pry open Genji's mouth by keeping his fingers between his teeth, and moved his thick cock between his lips, moving his hips all the way forward until he could feel the head of his cock practically go down Genji's throat.

He let out a shuddered moan at the heat engulfing his erection, removing his fingers from the boy's mouth and placing both hands at each side of Genji's head, gripping onto the dark hair and began thrusting into that amazing heat.

Genji's eyes were clamped shut and tears had already began going down his cheeks, trying to protest and yell out for help, but it was no use. Jesse gave no mercy, and took his time to fuck Genji's mouth, placing one hand onto the pillow beside Genji's head to hold himself up, while gripping hard onto Genji's hair with the other, "Mmh, fuck.. hah, y'feel so fuckin' good, yer lips look so good around my cock, I should'a done this sooner." His disgusting grin pulled at his lips while he attempted to thrust his hips even harder and deeper, making Genji choke and his body jerk; which only made Jesse harder, if that was possible.

Jesse hunched over and closed his eyes while bucking his hips back and forth in a messy rhythm, biting down hard on his bottom lip and letting out sick grunts that were like nails on a chalkboard to Genji's ears. Even though he absolutely  _despised_ it and made him want to throw up, Jesse never stopped talking either, "Oh, g-god.. fuck, Genji, feels so fuckin' good, babydoll.." Genji swore he felt himself gag just from that petname Jesse felt the need to call him at the end. 

With every buck of his hips, Jesse felt his stomach get impossibly tighter by the second; he didn't want to cum yet, he needed to keep this going, felt too good to stop. He pushed his hips forward all the way once more and let out a long groan, going as deep as he possibly could until Genji's nose was pressed into the hair below his stomach at the base of his dick, and felt Genji's throat spasm and tighten for a moment, before he pulled out with a gasp.

Once Genji was finally able to breathe properly, he started off with a coughing fit and deep, raspy breaths, the air hurting and feeling like tiny pins when he breathed in. Jesse didn't move, staying planted on Genji's chest as he took a moment to breathe, a bit overwhelmed from the forced blowjob.

He swallowed thickly, before he let out another blood curdling chuckle, biting down on his bottom lip, letting his eyes drop down to the man below him, "Don't'cha think it's only polite of a gentleman like myself to give ya the same treatment?" He raised a brow, not even waiting for Genji to reply before he was already getting off of his chest and moving between his legs.

Genji's eyes snapped open wider at the statement and quickly shook his head, "N-No, Jesse, please, don't do this-" He was smacked in the side of the head and his words cut off.

Jesse huffed as he planted himself between Genji's legs, "Shut up, it'll go by a lot quicker if ya just cooperate with me." His voice was like venom, no hint of sympathy at all. The gunslinger's eyes darted all around his lower body, speaking quietly to himself, "How the hell does this thing come off.." His fingers fumbled around Genji's hips and thighs, trying to find any sort of release buttons like Genji had on his faceplate.

While he was busy working with himself, Genji had already begun wiggling around and shouting, in hopes someone would hear him.

_"Somebody! Please!"_

"Ain't nobody gonna hear ya, sugar."

_"ANYBODY!"_

Jesse only rolled his eyes at Genji's pathetic attempts to cry for help, and he let out an annoyed sigh, "Gabe's gone off to a meetin' or some shit, n' Angela joined him, so yer shit outta luck, jus' you n' me." He grinned, it was disgusting; his teeth were yellowed from years of neglect and having nothing but coffee and cigarettes in his mouth.

While Genji continued to sob and practically scream at the top of his lungs, Jesse finally reached around and felt his fingers slide over two buttons, and he let out a wicked 'oho' at his discovery. "Well, well, well, what do we have here now.." He pushed his fingers into the buttons, and Genji's pelvic armor released with a slight amount of steam.

Genji, hoping Jesse wouldn't have found the buttons, but did anyways, started thrashing around wildly, _he wasn't going to quit, he wasn't going to let this happen._ Jesse tried to grab onto Genji's legs to keep him still, but he was only met with a foot to the face, knocking him back a bit and he let out a pained yell. "Fuckin' Christ!" He held a hand over his nose, which was bleeding pretty badly; if Genji was lucky, he may just have broken the asshole's nose, he deserved it.

While Jesse was sitting back, whining to himself about the pain, Genji quickly tried slipping away, managing to pull himself up and slide off of the bed. Just as the slightest bit of hope filled him, thinking he may actually get away, he was met with a kick to the back of his knees, causing him to fall over and hit his head against the ground.

He landed hard, and it didn't feel good, the hit to the head making him dizzy and lose sight of what was going on for a brief moment. Before he could even comprehend it, he was already being dragged back onto the bed, muffled swears and curses being blocked by the ringing of his ears.

He blinked a few times and shook his head, trying to move away once more before he felt the back of his hair being tugged roughly, and then his face shoved into the pillow.  _Oh no, no, no no._ He couldn't get away in this position, Jesse was back to sitting on his legs.

Genji felt the armor covering his private areas, his only defense, be removed, and the cold air on his backside made him shiver, but not in a good way. Tears streamed down his cheeks only to soak into the pillow, he couldn't even say anything, he didn't know what he could say; Jesse was obviously right about nobody being able to hear him, otherwise someone would have rushed in by now,  _right?_

He could feel Jesse's chest press into his back, and his large, thick fingers begin to travel South down his body, going straight in between his legs, moving both his middle and index finger between his folds and _stroking._ He wanted to throw up, his stomach did flips; he felt betrayed, violated, and  _disgusted._

Genji sobbed into the pillow, speaking out with a shaky voice, "J-Jesse.. ple-ase.." He croaked. Jesse grinned and raised a brow, leaning in beside his ear, "Please what?" He whispered. Genji swallowed harshly from his mouth being so dry, and he spoke up again, "Please  _stop._ "

Jesse frowned at that and he clicked his tongue, "Tch, tch, tch, that's not what I like t'hear, baby, I was hopin' you'd say, 'please more', or somethin' like that." He sat back up and used one hand to place it on the small of Genji's back, while keeping his other fingers working along Genji's pussy, sliding his middle finger  _painfully_ slow between his lips, and dipping into his hole ever so slightly, but moved his fingers back up underneath him to rub at his clit. 

Jesse  _groaned_ as he worked, bringing his middle and ring finger back and without any preparation, shoved them into Genji's hole, causing the smaller man to yell out in pain, and begin kicking his legs and moving his hips in an attempt to get away.

Jesse paid no attention to his weak actions, he only shoved them in to pull them back out slowly, biting his lip as he did so, getting even harder just at Genji's panting and sobbing. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and moved them in, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he licked off the taste, "Mmh,  _fuck_ ," He chuckled, leaning down to whisper in Genji's ear again whilst he moved his fingers back down to Genji's pussy, "Genji,  _darlin',_ how can you  _really_ be a man with such a pussy this sweet?"

He didn't even realize how much his words hurt, Genji's body tensing underneath him and his eyes began to burn from the tears reforming; he didn't respond.

The blood from Jesse's nose had dripped onto the back of his shoulder from the times he leaned into him, and now the blood on his fingers after holding his nose was coating Genji's cunt,  _disgusting._ Jesse's cock was still hot and hard against his thighs, his hips were moving at a very slow and almost unnoticeable pace, trying to get a slight friction against the smooth metal of his thighs while leaving a small smear of precum between his thighs.

Jesse curled his fingers up into Genji's throbbing cunt, and as much as he hated it, how much he wished his body would have  _let him_ hold back, his back arched and he let out a small mewl into the pillows.

Jesse had to blink for a second, he wasn't expecting that, but it made his dick twitch and a sickening grin tug at his lips, "Y'like that, sweetheart?" He continued to rub his fingers against that one spot and Genji's hips began to sway and twitch against the feeling. The cyborg sobbed into the pillow through more smaller moans that his body wouldn't hold back, "N-No, Jesse, pl- _EASE_!" His voice raised and cracked on the last half of the word as the spot was roughly prodded at once again, his head tossing back.

Jesse bit down on his bottom lip and groaned at the sight below him, leaning down to whisper in a lust - but sounded more like  _venom_ \- laced voice, "Fuck, baby, you sound so good when y'say my name like that..." He pulled his fingers out of Genji's cunt and reached down to grab onto his dick, rubbing the head against the abused entrance; Genji's eyes widening when he felt the hot tip reach him, "Jesse, please don't, please stop I'll do anything just pl-" Jesse reached around the slap his hand on top of Genji's mouth, rolling his eyes.

"Stop complainin', always such a buzz kill  _right_ when y'turn me on." He growled beside his ear before he pushed himself back up, scooting up more so he was sitting just below Genji's ass and on his thighs, holding hard onto his hips and slid himself in with a disgusting moan.

The stretch was nothing like Jesse's fingers, and Genji let out a pained scream into the pillow, gripping hard at the fabric and trying his hardest to pull away, which was useless. Jesse didn't hesitate to push all the way in, ignoring Genji's cries of pain, "Mm, fuck, so... _tight_. Stay just like that, gorgeous." He breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment before he began rocking his hips back and forth.

Jesse grabbed at the hem of his tank top so he could pull it over his head and toss it into a messy corner filled with other pieces of clothing that so desperately needed to be washed. Once the fabric was removed, he leaned back over to press his bare chest against Genji's back, who felt the hot skin press against his one exposed shoulder, the one that was still made of flesh.

The ninja let out shaky breaths and sobs into the pillow, only half of his face showing while the other half was pressed into the pillow, "J.. Jesse, plea-se.. it hurts, please stop.." He choked out. Jesse pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, and in response to his plea, he began thrusting even  _harder_ and  _faster_ than he was before, "How the fuck can  _you_ tell me it hurts, huh? I know yer story, Genji, bout' the type of guy you were before ya brother fucked you up n' stuff, you were nothin' but a  _whore._ " His voice was deep, and it only made Genji shudder, but not out of pleasure.

"I bet you let every man on the street fuck yer dirty little pussy, yeah? 'M surprised you're still this tight, I ain't complainin' though." He laughed, pushing one knee up a little bit more so he could get at an angle while he abused Genji's now sore cunt. Genji's shoulders lifted as he tried to pull himself up, his words coming out choked through his sobs, " _Please_ , Jesse- I'm begging you!-" He wailed out, but the larger man behind him only grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and  _shoved_ his face hard into the pillow, so hard he felt himself bite down on the inside of his lip and immediately recognized the metallic taste.

With each thrust, Jesse grunted out through his teeth,  _"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"_ He didn't release his hair, he was getting sick and tired of hearing this kid's voice, so he kept his face pushed into the pillow, forcing Genji to practically be smothered by his own tears and hot breaths.

The cyborg below him kicked around and gripped at the pillows, trying to pull his head away so he could take a proper breath, but it was no use. It was too much, there was too much happening, and Genji began to break out into a panic attack; couldn't breathe, it was too hot, felt like he was being crushed, it was too much, he wished he were  _dead._

It felt like he was drowning, his mind was hazy and everything was starting to get dizzy, all he could see was darkness and he couldn't even focus on whatever was going on; time was going by too slowly, or quickly? He didn't know. Either it had been longer than he realized or Jesse was finally done with him, because he finally felt a cool breeze on his backside when Jesse pulled out and away from him, but he felt a hot splatter of something along his ass and lower back and the disgusting groans being pulled from the older man's lips.

The bed began to shift and the fist in his hair finally let go, but he didn't move; he  _couldn't_ move.

Jesse removed himself from the bed, much to Genji's pleasure, the lifted weight blessing him, but he stayed still. Jesse let out a sigh as he stood himself up and tugged up his sweatpants over his hips, looking over his shoulder to observe Genji's used body, "Tch," He rolled his eyes, "Clean yourself up, still got a job to do." He spoke in a snarky tone and left the bedside, reaching his bedroom door and turning the handle, only to mutter loud enough for Genji to hear, "Fuckin' slut." He said with a sickening chuckle before leaving the room, and Genji.

Genji stayed in his position for almost a full five minutes, before eventually rolling over onto his side with a wince and a pained grunt. His face was red with swollen eyes, but it was blank; he wasn't crying, eyes had no shine to them, lifeless.

It only took him a moment to fully process everything, to come back to his senses, before he broke out into a few tears, a gasp, and then a sob, shakily raising his hands to his face and covering it, wailing into his hands and pulling up his knees to reach his chest. He held himself in a fetal position as he sobbed, choked out gasps being his only sort of breathing, nothing was okay, and nothing was ever  _going_ to be okay again.

 

-

 

It was late, he should have been in bed, he was up passed curfew and would get in trouble if he were caught, but he didn't care,  _let_ him be caught, that's all he's good at after all. Genji kept his arms wrapped around himself, holding onto each of his biceps to keep himself secured.

He kept his gaze to the floor, sniffling every once in awhile; there was no sign of Jesse, thank god, but he was still scared of what might pop out at him in the dark, felt as if he'd be grabbed and pressed up against the wall, hear that sick voice call him  _darlin'_ again and tell him everything was okay, and then just be  _used_ and tossed to the side again.

His thoughts were negative and filled with self hatred, before he was snapped out of it by a familiar voice, "Genji?" The ninja looked up at the sound of his voice, and his boss, Gabe, stood right in front of him, only a couple feet away, he didn't look serious or angry at all, wearing his Blackwatch assigned pajamas for bed, must have been checking around to make sure everyone was in their rooms. "What are you doing out of bed? You know it's passed curfew." He raised a brow, but fell silent when he realized Genji wasn't replying, and how he looked; his posture, the way he would try to avoid his gaze, and just in general disobeying the rules and order they had around here; Genji was the one who followed them the most, something was wrong.

"Genji? You alright, kid?" He cocked his head a little bit, trying to get a good look at Genji's face from the distance and the dark light of the hallway. He only could just now realize that the boy in front of him was  _crying,_ the silence allowing him that much. "Gabe.." Genji muttered out, lifting his head up and the tears were visible, "Gabe-.. G-Gabriel.." He gasped out, walking towards him and practically pushing himself into Gabe's chest, only to rest his face into his shoulder and let out a light sob. Gabe had never seen him like this, sure he'd seen Genji get frustrated and upset before, but never has he seen him sob like this, and look like an absolute mess.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" He placed a gentle hand on the back of Genji's head, which made him react with a twitch and almost tug away, but reminded himself who was holding him, and fell back into his grasp, "Genji, what happened?" He whispered out, trying to get a look at him again but Genji stayed where he was, muttering out against his shoulder, his t-shirt now wet with tears,

"It's ... _Jesse_."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't normally something I would write, considering this is also the first thing I'll be posting here, but the idea came to mind and I had to write it, y'know? It was sort of rushed so it's probably not going to be my best piece of work, if you catch any errors let me know!  
> If anyone enjoys my work, I'll be sure to write more! 
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> Got a request? Go ahead and comment and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
